1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle, and more particularly to a straddle-type vehicle in which a meter unit is attached to a handle.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, in a straddle-type vehicle, a meter unit including a speedometer and the like is attached to a handle. For example, in JP-UM-B-4-2149, an integrated tray and a meter are assembled to an upper section of a handle. The tray and meter are formed as an integrated unit, and then, in order to ensure assembly strength without using a bracket or the like, a handle cover and the handle are joined together, and the handle cover and meter are joined together.
However, since the meter and cover of JP-UM-B-4-2149 are formed as an integrated unit, when the rider moves his/her line of sight in the direction of the handle, the rider may not immediately see the meter. In addition, the assembly operation requires attaching the front cover to the handle, then attaching a lens and the meter to the front cover, and then attaching a rear cover to the meter and the handle. As a result, it is difficult to provide the working space necessary for performing the assembly operation, and the assembly operation is complicated.